


Bravery

by arsonenthusiast



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Gen, I saw a quote and wrote this on a whim, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonenthusiast/pseuds/arsonenthusiast
Summary: You’re trying to be brave,Because when you’re brave,Other people feel brave.But you feel likeYour heart is caving in.





	Bravery

You’re shaking.

You don’t know where you are, or how you got here. Captain Cuttlefish was with you last, but now he’s gone, and the Squid Sisters are otherwise occupied, so you’re alone, and you don’t know what to do.

You see your Hero Shot, lying on the ground a few feet from you. You reach out and grab it, inspecting it for damage. Luckily, both it and your ink tank managed to survive the fall.

You hold your weapon close to your chest, vowing not to let it go again. You stand up, looking around warily, before setting off through this strange underground place. You need to find Captain Cuttlefish, and then you need to find a way out. Who knows what could be down here?

You don’t know how long you wandered around down there, alone. At some point you happened across this weird blue device on a desk, and took it on a whim. You had the strangest feeling it might be important later.

Eventually, you find yourself standing on a room located above the central platform, according to the map on your device, watching through a security feed as the captain and a girl- is that an Octoling? What is going on? - start talking to this weird telephone thing, which turns into a blender for some reason, and they just walk right in like absolute morons. Sighing, you turn the device off, slipping into your pocket, before busting through the (admittedly quite flimsy) flooring and colliding with the blender, scattering its parts across the floor.

You black out.

Your vision fades in and out after that. Captain Cuttlefish is with you, from what you can tell. The weird phone thing is lying on the ground, twitching occasionally.

You eventually wake up enough to sit up, shaking most of the grogginess from your head (though it still hurts quite a bit). The captain looks over at you in surprise as you get up, not noticing a figure creeping up being him…

You act on instinct, lurching forward and pushing him out of the way. The Octoling that was sneaking up on Captain Cuttlefish looks down at you, and you notice that is holding some weird glowing green goop.

_Wait is its skin green? What-_

While you’re distracted, the Octoling smears the goop on your face.

Static fills your head, and your consciousness is forced to the back of your mind, almost completely out of it. You watch as your body starts moving of its own accord, tying up the captain, removing the limiters on your precious weapon, and grabbing the captain and Super Jumping through the hole you made.

You’re helpless to do anything as you overtake the Octoling you saw earlier- Agent 8, you think she was called- and stop at the elevator, tying Captain Cuttlefish to a platform there and waiting, and immediately start fighting the Octoling agent as soon as she catches up to you.

When she makes the final hit and you go flying backwards, you’re surprised. You hadn’t thought she’d be able to beat you.

Then you hit the ground, and everything goes black. Again.

When you wake up, you don’t know what happened. You can’t remember anything after busting the Octoling and the captain out of the giant blender that they’re gotten themselves stuck in.

You look around. You’re on a helicopter…is that Off The Hook?

You look past the helicopter. There’s a giant statue-gun-thing charging up, and the Octoling from before is making very quick work of covering it in ink.

You go back to sleep. Your brain is too exhausted to make sense of what’s happening.

Besides…you’re not entirely sure why, but you have faith in her.

You wake up again when Pearl does her Killer Wail. It’s ridiculously loud, to be honest. That’s why it works.

Inkopolis is saved.

You glance over at the Octoling - Agent 8, you’ll later learn - and she smiles at you.

Hesitantly, you smile back.

Over the next few days, you gather most of the story of what happened, but no one will tell you what happened right before you all reached the surface.

Until, finally, Agent 8 breaks.

“You were hijacked by Tartar,” she tells you. “You had the captain all tied up and you tried to kill me.”

_Oh._

“…I see,” you say, and by some miracle you manage to keep all traces of emotion out of your voice.

Eight seems worried about you, but you manage to convince her that you’ll be fine, and she leaves, and then you break down.

How could you have let this happen?

Eventually, you manage to calm down enough to hide your inner turmoil from anyone who might speak to you, and go back to business.

You need to be brave. You have to be brave, for Eight, for Marina (who clearly isn’t ready to deal with this kind of thing again), for Four (though you haven’t met them yet, from what you’ve heard they didn’t turn out much better than you did), for Callie (who’s still recovering from the hypnoshades incident), for everyone.

You need to. Because when you’re brave, other people feel brave - or at least, that’s what Eight told you - and there are other people who really need to be brave right now.

But you don’t know how much longer you can keep this up for. You feel like your heart is caving in, and you have no one to talk to.

No one would fully understand, and that just might hurt you the most.


End file.
